Pillow Talk
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: After being bitten by his own brother, Klaus, Kol knows he will suffer the consequences of the bite and Klaus will not heal him. Because of this incident, Kol decides to visit Davina and seek comfort in her, even though he is in a weak state.
**A/N: I really haven't been catching up with The Originals lately, but since I like the idea of Kol and Davina, I wanted to write a lil something about them. This one shot takes place during season one, where Davina is still in the attic and that church Marcel keeps her safe in. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Songs included / Pillow talk by Zayn**

 **Obviously there's a sex scene involved since I used that song lol.**

* * *

Vivid images came to her head as her hand moved across the paper with the drawing pencil in between her fingers. Something in her mind was telling her that something evil was coming, but she wasn't sure what it was. She continued to sketch in a quickened pace, drawing whatever her mind pictured what that something might be.

Davina wasn't staring at her own sketch as she drew it out, her eyes were just staring at the wall, however she wasn't exactly studying the wall, she felt something powerful go through her brain and her eyes happened to focus on the wall as that power consumed her.

After a while, the pace on her drawing slowed down and the power consuming her brain slowly left. Davina was suddenly coming back to reality as she removed her eyes from the wall and placed them on the drawing in front of her.

She stared at the sketch for a long moment, trying to understand what exactly she drew. To her, it almost looked like it could be a person, a woman maybe, but it also looked like a bunch of scribble scrabble. She had no clue.

Davina slowly placed her drawing utensil down on the paint stand and then instantly heard a small noise coming from behind her. She whipped her head around only to find that Kol was sitting right outside her window. A small smile formed on her face when she realized he had come to see her. "Come in," she slowly turned back to her paint stand, looking at her portrait once more. She took a moment to study the portrait again, trying to have a clue of who the woman in the portrait could be.

She listened as Kol opened the window to the attic and made his way inside. Davina smiled, "You should maybe consider coming in through the front of the church," she chuckled, her eyes still on the portrait.

Kol laughed lightly at her comment, slowly wincing in pain as he made his way inside the attic.

"Marcel isn't gonna come back until later," She pointed out. When she whipped her head towards him again, that smile she had on her face suddenly fell flat when she saw that Kol was physically hurt.

"Kol," she said worriedly as she now reached his side. "What happened?"

"Klaus," Kol said in exhaustion as he dropped his body down into the nearest couch he saw lying in her room. "He bit me."

Davina's eyes slightly widened. "A werewolf bite can kill you, Kol."

Kol chuckled again, "A werewolf bite can't kill an original." He assured her. "I'll be fine."

Davina frowned when she saw how weak Kol looked. How could Klaus be so evil and bite his own brother, knowing that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires? The hate that Davina felt towards Klaus only grew stronger after seeing this.

She grabbed a small chair and placed it beside him before sitting in it. "Let me help you out your shirt," she insisted.

Kol let out a low breath of air and dropped his head back on the arm of the couch he was laying on. He was feeling really tired and all he wanted was to just be there with Davina.

As she slowly helped him get out of his shirt, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the after effects of Klaus' bite getting bigger on the top right of Kol's chest. "That looks terrible," she whispered in shock.

Kol slowly opened his eyes again and looked at her. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Davina shook her head and slowly got up from her seat. "I'll get you a wet rag," she said as she now got up to go get him one.

Kol laid on his back, shirtless, but the bite mark he had on his chest was throbbing in pain and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Kol slowly let his eyes slip closed as he waited for Davina.

He almost found himself slipping into a brief sleep, but then he heard Davina take a seat in the chair beside him, his eyes slipping open again.

As he slowly turned his head to look at her, she placed the wet rag on his chest, damping his throbbing wound gently. He winced slightly at the pain he felt from the rag, looking down at her hand pressing over the rag on his chest, but he slowly found himself adjusting.

He looked at her again and this time he kept his eyes on her, watching as she concentrated on damping his wound. The way she was focusing though, really made him think that she must really love him. He admired the way she looked. Her hair was put into a low messy bun, a few strands of hairs passing over both of her ears and she was wearing a white sun dress. She was incredibly beautiful and he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Davina took a moment to damp his wound once more. "I can't believe Klaus did this to you…" She paused and slowly narrowed her eyes at him.

Kol was already staring at her, admiring her beauty and the color of her beautiful blue eyes. Davina stared back at him, smiling softly as a light blush formed on her face.

Kol slowly sat up, his eyes falling on her lips and then back to her eyes. He slowly moved his face closer to hers and Davina was growing slightly nervous as he slowly began to close the small space between them. He brought his face closer and closer to hers before letting out a soft sigh and tilting his head. Davina smiled as his lips almost touched hers, she opened her mouth to speak. "Easy, bad boy…" she trailed off against his lips.

Kol chuckled lightly at that. "What'd you call me?" he whispered, slowly pulling away just a little. He sighed again as his smile slowly fell, tilting his head once more as he moved his left hand toward the back of her neck and slowly brought his lips to hers.

Davina now let him kiss her this time, her eyes slipping close as she kissed him back. Kol kept his hand at the back of her neck as he began to deepen the kiss, sexual tension now forming between them.

Before Davina could let the moment get even further, she slowly pulled away from the kiss. "No," she said lowly. Kol moved his lips toward the side of her neck and began to leave wet kisses on her soft skin.

Davina wanted to enjoy this moment with him, but he was bitten by Klaus and she knew the effects of a werewolf bite could make him have hallucinations and also bring his energy level down a lot. He needed to rest and she didn't want him to use his last bit of energy on her.

"Kol," she whispered, her hand falling on his stomach as she attempted to push him away. "I know what this is," she said.

Kol licked his lips and moved his head to her face again, his forehead pressing against hers and his lips only centimeters away from hers. "What is it?" he whispered.

He kept his forehead against hers, while she looked down at his chest. "You need to rest," she said lowly. "You're gonna get very weak and you need to get as much rest as possible." She pulled her head off of his and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to spend time with you, Davina Claire." He said lowly.

"I know…" she trailed off. "But I don't like seeing you like this." She whispered, looking at his wound. "It's spreading and I fear that you will get very ill."

Kol licked his lips and moved his hand from her neck to her cheek.

Davina slowly looked at him.

"I love you, Davina Claire." He assured her. "I'm a survivor. All this bite does is give me hallucinations, but they haven't even started yet."

Davina kept her eyes on him, her eyes now softening.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." He promised.

She smiled softly.

"Now let me make love to you, Davina Claire…" he trailed off as he slowly moved his hand down toward the strap of her dress.

"Kol…" Davina whispered.

Kol moved the strap on her shoulder slowly down to reveal her skin. He licked his lips slowly and looked her in the eyes again, letting out another sigh.

Davina stared back at him.

He slowly leaned in once more and pressed his lips onto hers. As he kissed her, Davina moved her hand and she snapped her fingers to turn on the music in the room with her magic.

Kol raised his eyebrows slightly as he heard music now playing in the room. He pulled back softly and smiled at her. "I thought you said I needed to rest."

Davina smirked. "That was until you told me not to worry," she assured him. She slowly moved her lips back to his.

" _Climb on board, we'll go slow and high tempo."_

Kol deepened the kiss, his hand moving up to her hair as he slowly pulled the hair tie from her hair and let her hair fall out of the messy bun. His hand then moved to her back as he caught the zipper of the dress with his index finger and thumb before slowly pulling the zipper down.

As Davina kissed him more, she pulled back for a breath of air, now looking at him again. Kol's hand fell down to his lap as he stared at her quietly.

She smiled at him as she now stood up on her feet, slowly letting the dress slide down and off her body. Kol's eyes fell on her body as he stared at her black lace bra and matching panties to go with it.

"Davina Claire…" Kol trailed off. "You are the best thing about being alive."

Davina felt a nervous chill run down her spine as she stared at him. But in a blink of an eye, he was behind her, standing on his feet and Davina was suddenly caught off guard when she felt him press his lips on the right side of her neck. Even though he is a vampire, Davina couldn't help but find his vampire speed incredibly sexy.

" _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure."_

Her eyes slipped closed as she let out a soft moan while he kissed her neck. His hands moved towards her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck. Suddenly, a rush started to form inside his brain and the smell of blood became increasingly strong. Veins began to form in his eyes as his vampire fangs now popped out, the smell of her blood too strong for him to bare.

Davina slowly turned around to face him as she now placed her hands on his neck and pressed her lips onto his. Kol let her kiss him, but the smell of her blood was too strong and he almost found himself losing control. He pulled back from the kiss, not wanting to put her in any harm.

Her eyes snapped open as she realized Kol pulled away from the kiss.

He turned his body around, not wanting her to see him when he's not in control.

"Kol?" She called.

"I think we should…" he paused, trying to relax and not let the blood control him. "I think you're right. I do need to rest." He said breathlessly.

" _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always."_

"Kol?" She said this time in concern. Her hand fell on his arm as she slowly turned him around. She gasped lightly when she saw his eyes and how hungry he looked for blood. "Oh my god…" she said lowly.

Kol stared down at her, still staring at her with dark eyes and his fangs still evident.

Davina was surprised how he got like that, and she knew it was because of the effects of the werewolf bite, but she found herself wondering if maybe all he needed was blood to calm down. "You're gonna be fine," she assured him, showing no fear in her eyes. She raised her wrist up and he furrowed his eyebrows together. "You can feed from me."

Kol's face suddenly transitioned back to normal and he looked at her like she was crazy. "If I drink from you, I won't be able to stop."

"You will," she said, so sure he would. "I know you won't hurt me."

He shook his head. "No, Davina."

"Kol, it would probably make you feel better."

He shook his head again. "No," Even if he could feed from her, he knew he would reject the blood because for some odd reason when a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, they reject blood.

He took a moment to calm himself down and Davina frowned slightly as she dropped her arm back down to her side.

Kol stared at the wall for a short moment as he tried to relax. He just wanted to have a beautiful moment with Davina and he didn't want to screw it up all because of some werewolf bite.

As he relaxed a bit, he turned around instantly before slamming his lips onto hers.

" _So we'll piss off the neighbors in the place that feels the tears, the place you lose your fears."_

Davina was thrown off guard when he pulled her in for a kiss. Kol pressed his lips harder onto hers as he moved his hands down to her legs and hoisted her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arm hooking around the back of his neck.

The sexual tension that was once there soon came back and Davina suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. Sweat was already forming on Kol's head and Davina didn't understand how fast he got sweaty when he hadn't used much energy yet.

Kol dropped her body down on the couch he was laying on, letting his body hover over hers as he placed his lips against hers once more.

 _"Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day."_

His hand fell on the cups of her bra and he forced them down to reveal her breasts. Davina gasped lightly at the action. Kol sighed against her lips as he moved his head down to her breasts and began letting his tongue move around her nipple, kissing and sucking on it. Davina moaned quietly as she moved her hand up to his hair.

Kol was getting very hot, and not in a sexual way. But he kept telling himself to fight off the hunger for blood, so he focused on the sexual tension to distract himself from wanting to hurt her.

He moved his mouth to her other breast as he let his tongue roll around that nipple as well. Davina felt like her body was on fire as she buried her hand into his hair.

He kissed his way down her stomach slowly before biting on her panties, the fabric in between his teeth as he began to pull it off her. Davina watched as he attempted to take off her panties with his teeth and she giggled lightly.

Kol looked at her. "There's so much I want to do to you, Davina Claire."

Her face went red at that comment. "Are you sure you're in control?"

He smiled. "I'm in control."

" _It's our paradise and it's our war zone."_

He dipped his head down to the lower part of her body, bringing the both of her legs over his shoulders. Davina gasped lightly when she felt his hot breath against her throbbing clit. His mouth didn't even touch her there yet and she was already feeling like she was going to lose it.

Kol licked the spot right above her folds, only mere centimeters away from her clit. But just when she thought he was finally going to touch her there, he pressed his lips toward her inner thigh and kissed her there instead.

"You smell like strawberries and coconuts." He whispered against her skin. "I assume you bought some sort of new lotion from Bath and Body Works I guess."

Davina couldn't see his smirk, but she could still feel him against her skin. She made a face. "Seriously? We're in the middle of having a _moment_ and you want to talk about Bath and Body Works?"

Kol slowly brought his head up to look at her. He had an innocent look on his face. "What? I know you like to shop there, so I was just wondering if you bought a new set. And just so you know, love, I quite like this new fragrance."

Davina plopped her head back down on the cushion, now looking up at the ceiling. "Kol…" she trailed off.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Would you stop being a damn tease and touch me already." She demanded. Her face went red again when she realized what she said.

"Where, then?"

Davina's face fell flat. "Really, Kol?"

Kol chuckled lightly at that comment. "I need you to be a little more specific, Davina."

She groaned in annoyance. "You've got to be freaking kidding me…" _He thinks this is hilarious_ , she noted internally.

" _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure."_

Kol continued to smile at her in innocence. "I can't do anything, if you don't tell me what to do, love."

She could feel each of his words and exhales against her damp center, and the sensation didn't make her want to talk or for him to talk anymore. "Kol, just shut up and eat me out." She was so turned on that she didn't even realize the way she was talking to him.

"Okay," he said before he dipped his head and let his lips close around her clit.

Davina almost lost control. He mouthed at her gently and fast, the action making her arch up into him. Her body became extra hot. His tongue was swirling around her, taking every inch of the sweetness he tasted in her.

"Kol—" She moaned.

"Shh," he breathed against her, his hands moving to keep her hips pressed against the couch. "I know." He kept his face there as he began to pick up the pace with his tongue, slurping all of her juices as she continued to arch her body up into him. Kol held her down as he let her enjoy the intense ride he was giving her.

When she finally let out that soft cry from her mouth, Kol knew she reached her climax.

Davina's eyes slowly slipped open as she struggled to regain her breath. Her eyes were on the ceiling as she continued to breathe. Kol slowly moved his head back up to hers and Davina's eyes fell on his, seeing that his face transitioned back to his hungry one. "Kol," she said in concern.

"What?" he said lowly, staring at her with what he thought was an innocent look.

"Your eyes…" She trailed off.

Kol furrowed his eyebrows together and then took another moment to calm himself down. He looked down at her body, trying to relax.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest now? I think the effects are starting." She said in concern.

Kol closed his eyes and tried to take his mind off the blood once again.

Davina's hand moved toward the back of his neck and Kol slowly lifted his head to look at her again. She stared at him with a worried look on her face.

Kol licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak. "I came here to spend time with you." He said lowly.

"But if you're in pain, you shouldn't be using all your energy on me." She assured him.

"I'm fine, Davina." He lifted his body up just a little so he could undo his pants and zipper.

Davina slowly slid her hand from the back of his neck to his shoulder and then his arm, feeling his biceps.

She watched him carefully as she felt him slowly place his length inside of her. Her eyes widened just slightly at the size, trying to adjust. She looked up at him, seeing how tired he looked and how sweaty he already was and she was concerned if he could use any more of his energy.

"Kol…" she said again.

"Don't worry, love." He whispered. He placed the both of his hands down on the couch as he began to rock his hips against hers.

" _Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day."_

Since Davina didn't want him to use too much energy, she decided to move her body with his in the same rhythm, making sure he wasn't doing all the work. He said that he was in control, but she truly believed otherwise. He already revealed his vampire face twice and she was nervous that he might just get worse.

Kol continued to thrust himself into her, but he was beginning to feel lightheaded as he moved his body with hers, his head dropping towards her neck, and his body suddenly slowing down again.

Davina's eyes widened slightly when she saw that Kol was now getting weak and she was becoming very worried now. "Kol," she said in concern. He came to a brief stop as he tried to breathe and control himself.

His mouth was against her neck and suddenly the blood rush came to his head once again, but this time it was way too strong and he couldn't fight it. Without thinking or being in control, Kol bit into her neck and Davina let out a painful scream.

She immediately placed her arms on his shoulders and forced out some sort of strong power to fry his brain and stop him from feeding on her.

Kol let out a scream in pain as he brought his hand up to his head.

Davina slowly removed him off of her and stood up on her feet, quickly grabbing a towel wrap and wrapping it around her body.

She whipped her head towards him and suddenly she felt her body being slammed against a wall, Kol's hands locked tightly around her neck with his horrifying vampire hungry look on his face.

Davina brought her hands up and used her powers to get him off of her and he was thrown toward the opposite side of the room.

Kol's back hit the wall and he landed on the ground, dropping down to his knees and bringing his hands up to his face. He yelled in excruciating pain, and Davina's eyes widened when she saw how bad the bite mark got now.

Instantly, she searched for her phone and called Klaus.

Kol continued to scream in pain and Davina was beginning to panic because she had no idea how to help him feel better and she wasn't sure if her magic would work. When Klaus picked up, Davina took no time to wait. "Klaus I know I'm probably the last person you would want to speak to right now, but I really need your blood. Kol is suffering and he needs it, please." She begged.

Klaus chuckled from the other end. "That sounds like your problem, love, not mine." He recalled.

"He's your brother, Klaus." Davina pointed out.

"And he's your boyfriend." Klaus confirmed. "Besides, I am angry at Kol and I refuse to give him my blood. He deserves to suffer from hallucinations."

Davina was looking at Kol as he continued to struggle in pain. "But he doesn't look like he's having hallucinations, Klaus, it looks like it's killing him!" She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Please, Klaus, he needs you."

"You're a witch, figure it out." With that being said, he hung up on her.

Davina's mouth was slightly dropped and she threw her phone to the floor in anger.

She got down on her knees in front of Kol as she tried to calm him down. "Kol," she said lowly.

Kol kept his hands at his head. "It hurts." He said in pain. "It fucking hurts."

"I can make the pain go away." Davina whispered, fear in her heart.

She pressed her hand onto his wound and closed her eyes as she began to mutter a small spell in her head. She knew she could take the pain away, but she just wasn't sure if he could survive this, even though he is an original vampire.

As she concentrated on the spell, suddenly the pain Kol was feeling minimized and he breathed lowly, now looking at Davina. She continued the spell a little longer until she opened her eyes and slowly dropped her hand from his chest.

"Davina…" He trailed off.

She slowly turned her eyes to him once more.

His eyes fell on her neck when he noticed the bite mark he left on her. Immediately, he felt ashamed. "I hurt you? Oh my god…" he said in panic.

Davina grabbed his hands and looked in his brown eyes. "I'm going to be okay." She promised. "Come on, you need to rest."

She got up on her feet and slowly helped him up.

As he stood before her, he frowned. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Davina. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"It's not your fault." She said, helping him towards the couch.

He laid on his back once more, resting the back of his head on the arm of the couch.

Davina turned her body around to get him a blanket and a small pillow from her bed. He already used too much energy and he just needed to rest now.

Davina sat in the chair him and lifted his head up to put the pillow behind his head and then placed the blanket over his body.

Kol slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes looking tired and his head all sweaty.

"I shouldn't have let you use all of that energy…" She trailed off.

"It's fine," he said tiredly. "I love you, Davina." He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. "I wanted to make you feel loved." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kol." She whispered, looking at him.

Kol kept his eyes closed and this time he fell asleep.

Davina stared at him, not sure of what to do now.

He was finally resting, but she couldn't help but still feel he wasn't going to be okay. He is an original vampire, and the whole werewolf bite thing is only temporary, so it would go away, but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Davina," a rough voice called.

Davina slowly whipped her head towards the door of her room, her jaw nearly dropping when she saw it was Marcel. "Marcel…"

His eyes were on the bite mark on her neck and Davina instantly said something about it. "He didn't mean to. He's sick."

"I know," he slowly moved his head towards Kol as he walked further into the room and stood by Davina's side.

"You know?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

He shoved his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a needle stick filled with blood. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to get blood from Klaus."

Davina stared at the needle stick in surprise and then slowly narrowed her eyes on Marcel.

"I know how much Kol means to you,"

A small smile formed on her face as she got up and pulled Marcel into a hug. "Thank you so much, Marcel."

He smiled and then hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She slowly pulled back from the hug and grabbed the needle stick from his hand.

"Well I have to go back and find Klaus. I can't let him think I'm on his bad side now."

"Okay," she smiled softly.

In a swift moment, Marcel was out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Davina stared at the door, that smile still remaining on her face.

She slowly turned her body to face Kol once more, seeing that he was still fast asleep.

She now brought the needle stick toward his revealing arm. "You're gonna be okay, Kol." She whispered as she now inserted the needle inside his skin and pressed the top down as the blood transferred inside his body.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I'm not sure if there was an episode where Kol suffered from a werewolf bite, but if he did, this is how I pictured he would act. Please leave reviews!**


End file.
